1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device for a blade-shaped cutting knife of a microtome.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamping device are used in microtomes, particularly in rotary microtomes, for receiving thin blade-shaped cutting knives. In microtomy, knives made of hard metal and steel, known as so-called "disposable blades", are generally employed as blade-shaped cutting knives. In order to keep these known blade-shaped cutting knives accurate during the cutting operation, it is beneficial to include specially designed clamping devices which are used on the microtome.
For example, DE 36 16 659 C1 discloses a clamping device for a wedge-shaped cutting knife of a microtome, in which the cutting knife is arranged between a stationary and an adjustable clamping jaw. The adjustable clamping jaw together with the cutting knife can be adjusted via a threaded spindle in the direction of the specimen to be cut.
DE 89 14 782 U1 discloses a clamping device for the wedge-shaped cutting knife of a microtome, in which the spine of the cutting knife bears on a support strip which is adjustable via two setscrews. By means of the adjustable support strip, the knife cutting edge can be aligned with the object to be cut via two screw bolts.
Known clamping devices for blade-shaped cutting knives as disclosed, for example, in DE 34 13 250 and DE 89 10 373 U1 are generally adapted to receive diverse cutting-knife geometries. The knife receptacle may be formed of a wedge-shaped base part, a clamping jaw arranged above the base, and an abutment device. The clamping jaw is connected to the base part via screws such that it is possible to accommodate cutting knives having various thicknesses in the knife receptacle.
However, the above-referenced clamping devices involve very high costs associated with their manufacture. Further, because the front edge of the clamping jaw is in parallel alignment with the knife cutting edge, precise positioning of the cutting knife is difficult to attain.